The Oilfield
by Jimmawww
Summary: Erotic fanfiction of 2B and 9S in the desert.


The Oilfield

The sun beat down on the desert punishing any fragile form of life as 9S's clothes absorbed its harsh rays.

'Kinda stupid for command to give us black clothes, huh? You'd think they would at least give us different gear for places like this.'

'Our Homoestasis system equalizes external temperatures up to 500ᵒC, so no I don't find it too hot'

'Well yeah, but doesn't it make you feel uncomfortably just looking at us'

'Complaining only wastes coolant'

'Yeesh'

The two androids had been sent on a mission to investigate excessive machine activity in the desert. 9S had found their mission on earth easy enough so far but his mind was more focused on learning about his partner, 2B. She was confident, and ruthless, and…. serene in a way, and it made her an enigma to 9S. Ever since he met her she put off airs of command and yet it seemed like only a mask. Over the course of their work 9S was determined to unearth the personal 2B, the real 2B.

His probing questions were usually met with cutting logic. He felt oppressed by the silence of the dessert, and the rejection of conversation only deterred him. There was sand in his boots, his clothes felt heavy in the sun, and there was nothing to look at. 9S began to hate the desert and its arrogant emptiness, how dare it be satisfied with being barren. Until he noticed a large stone tablet in a valley of sand.

'Hey, why don't we check over there!' exclaimed 9S

'I'm not picking up any machine signals…. but it wouldn't hurt to be thorough.'

The androids stood out as tiny black figures gracefully gliding across the dunes and slicing through the machines they encountered. They happened upon an opening in the stone wall into an oilfield. They decided to take a break at the nearby uplink station. They sat down, administered recovery items, checked their supports systems and pods, and tried their hand at fishing. Most of what they caught were aquatic machines until 9S caught an organic fish coated in sludge, which puzzled 2B and intrigued 9S.

'Whoa, look at this. Somehow this fish adapted to this environment, that's seriously cool!'

'I think its gross.' retorted 2B

'Well yeah, obviously, but you gotta give credit to the little guy. He wanted to live so bad he figured out a way to get by in a dead place like this. Even if it meant he'd be surrounded by machines.'

2B stared at 9S who became focused on studying the fish. She found it amusing that such a simple thing elicited such excitement and interest from her partner. All her directives were always clear, there was never room for contemplation or excitement, only following orders. Whenever she felt oddly attracted to things outside her orders she always had to repress those emotions, as is the YoRHa way. Yet she found herself admiring and a little envious of 9S's pure interest that he displayed without restraint. And she thought 'What a silly fish for a silly scanner' and smiled to herself.

'Why don't we keep it as a souvenir?'

'A souvenir?' asked 9S.

'I heard one of the operators talking about it. A souvenir is a human custom where they keep an item from a place to remember their time together.'

'This fish… is supposed to represent our time together?'

'I don't think it matters what it is, as long as you agree to keep it as a souvenir.'

'Oh, alright. Well then 2B will you accept my sludge fish as our souvenir?'

'Sure.'

9S placed the fish into 2B's hands with a wet slap. The formality of exchanging such an undesirable item spiked in their priority circuits causing them both to laugh at themselves. As their laughter echoed around the basin they both felt a lightness in their bodies, like the toil of the day was being washed away.

'Humans sure were weird.' remarked 2B.

'You're the one who suggested it.' replied 9S.

'True, but I don't think the commander will allow us to keep this in our rooms.'

'Yeah, she'd blow her stack, I can already see her face now.'

They laughed some more as 2B motioned to move.

'C'mon we've still got work to do.'

'Alright, I'll grab the pods.'

As 9S bent over to pick up the pods he looked back at 2B. As she emerged from the deeper part of the oil pond she revealed her lower half covered in oil. The back of her legs seemed to gleam in the sunlight and the way the oil clung to her skin announced a quality of smoothness to 9S. He began to study 2B as he had studied the fish, the cascading movement oh her hips back and forth like a slow pendulum, the slow reveal of her body slipping out of the black liquid, the light bouncing of her skirt revealing the edges of her ass. He began thinking to himself 'What do 2B's legs feel like covered in oil?' The words came into his minds like soft distant thunder; 'Soft', 'Smooth', 'Warm', 'Elegant', 'Delicious', 'Deep'. He allowed himself to stay bent over, now transfixed by 2B's movement and form. He could feel his prime directives becoming unclear and his sensors optimizing his vision on 2B as if his very existence depended on it. The bouncing of the skirt brought him deep joy and frustration as it bounced up and revealed more of her immaculate body and then would dip down hiding the treasure, it felt like time had slowed down for him to focus as the very sight of a few more centimeters of 2B's ass brought this incredible carnal feeling overflowing into his circuits. Just as he began to feel conscious that 2B might realize his staring he slowly began to upright himself as he swallowed the copious amount of saliva in his mouth. 2B feeling suddenly aware of the lack of movement behind her took her mind off the fish in her hands and let it slip out of her grasp onto the sand and bent over to pick it up.

9S could not believe it. This was the moment he was waiting for! This was it! 2B's ass fully exposed to him, two round thick cheeks curving down into her long legs. The two masses that had bounced carelessly under the piece of fabric were now framed in black for him, the thin strand of the leotard was a white demarcation between the two curved beauties. The oil dripping down her flank placed a smoothness between her cheeks, as they seemed to slide against each other, revealing the thick protection between shiny cheeks and the shadowed moist interior. 9S now could not 'think' as every circuit in his body was dedicated to processing this visual information that was causing circuits he didn't know he had start flooding his depleting memory space with '2B-grab-love-kill-eat- 2B-ass-lick-2B-hold-rip-clothes-take-2B-ass-devour-pain-love-2B'. 9S also faintly heard 'Warning, Black Box temp-' before he felt his frontal sensors overeat and his system shut down.

9S awoke on the shore looking up at a worried 2B. He felt that his head was resting on her lap and saw his visor on the sand.

'9S! Are you okay!?'

'Uhhhh, yeah' said 9S starting to sit up while grimacing

'Don't' said 2B pushing him back down onto her lap

'You scared me when I heard your sensors go crazy and saw you lying down in the oil. You shouldn't strain yourself until we know what's wrong.'

'R-right, I'll run a system check.' replied a dazzled 9S

9S activated a system scan while resting on 2B's maternal lap.

'Huh, it says there's nothing wrong with my system.' said a surprised 9S

'Really? I neglected your complaint about the heat and–'

'No, it wasn't the heat, it was….'

'What?'

9S blushed remembering the sight and stayed silent not knowing how ti answer 2B.

'Well?' gently said 2B putting her hands on 9S's shoulders to comfort him.

9S swallowed and spoke.

'It was…. When you walked out of the oil. And I saw your legs.'

'My legs?'

'Yeah, looking at your body, my circuits felt really strange like they were being overloaded with information. I got these weird feelings about things I wanted to do to you.'

'What kind of things?' asked 2B in a neutral tone.

9S hesitated and looked away, trying to make sense of his own feelings, especially the ones that seemed like he wanted to harm 2B. He looked at the dirt terrified at revealing everything he felt. 'Can I trust 2B? What the hell is she gunna think, that I'm broken? Am I malfunctioning? She might ask for a new scanner if I'm defective. But I want to be with her so we've got to trust each other in order to continue. Dammit!'

'What is it 9S? Can't you tell me?' said 2B, breaking his train of thought.

'I wanted to….' started 9S

'I wanted to touch you, I think. I also wanted to smack you.'

'Smack me?'

'Well smack your ass, specifically.'

'Oh.' said 2B, hiding her shock

'I don't understand it but I want to touch you gently but also with force, I wanted to….. lick your body and um, see everything, I wanted to rip off your clothes and just touch every inch of you, grab you and I… I…. I'm sorry I don't really know. This oil must really be messing with my circuits haha.'

As 9S finished his confession he looked up a frowning 2B. 2B didn't say anything after he finished and with terror 9S realized whatever he had said it had deeply affected 2B. 'Oh no' he thought, 'I should've just made something up, now she definitely thinks I'm demented or is totally disgusted with me, I really screwed up.' It was 2B who broke the silence.

'9S!' said 2B in an authoritative tone.

And 9S thought 'Oh man this is it, I said a bunch of crap to make 2B hate me and I short-circuited so I'll get sent back to command for repairs and never see 2B again!'

'You are my scanner and I have been tasked with defending you as you support me so it is my duty to ensure that you stay in top form. I don't think the oil has anything to do with it, I believe what you are experiencing is sexual arousal.'

9S perked his head up, having his anxiety slip away and replaced with curiosity.

'Sexual... arousal?' he asked.

'Yes, the operators showed me some of the logs on human sexuality and mating habits, it was…. really fascinating.'

'O-kay. But wait isn't sexual arousal a mechanism humans used for creating more humans? Why would it affect me?'

'Don't know. But you're definitely exhibiting those traits. All those…. feelings you described line up with male mating habits.'

'So, what should we do?'

'I've heard that after mating occurs the male should feel a release of tension. I've actually studied this subject a lot, so in order to sustain the mission I feel that we should proceed with mating habits as an experiment.'

'M-mating habits?' stuttered 9S.

'Yeah… that should fix any problems you have.'

'So, uh, how do we start. What exactly should I do?'

2B lied down, her back on the sand, feet in the oil.

'Whatever you want.' said 2B trying to hide her excitement.

9S's mind began to race. 'Is 2B really letting me do this!? Is this a test? No. I got to go ahead and do this, for Humanity, and the mission, and…. 2B.'

9S took a big gulp before he knelt over 2B, thinking of where to start.

'Hey.' she said.

'Its really okay, go ahead and do whatever you want, you can be rough too.'

9S felt his nervousness leave him as he removed his gloves to slowly let his hands fall onto 2B's breasts and began caressing them through the fabric. 2B gave a mumbled moan and pulled her arms back onto the sand to let 9S work. As 9S massaged her breasts his index and middle finger touch her bare skin through her window and noticed the warm and smooth texture. He also noticed 2B's face turning red and her breathing slowing.

'H-hey your bare skin feels a lot nicer, could you take off your clothes?' said 9S with fear that his request might kill the moment.

'Of course!' Said 2B enthusiastically.

She sat up and took off her black dress, stockings, and gloves tossing them aside, leaving only her leotard. She now sat upright with her back arched towards 9S who sat straddling her waist. 2B's face brushed 9S's cheek and they both stopped for a moment. 9S's circuits were firing with insane velocity but this time he was prepared and determined to keep it in check. 9S had never been so close to 2B's face before, he could see her flawless skin, the different shades of blood in her face, her tiny mole, and her lips. Those small, supple, red, shiny, tasty lips. 9S suddenly lost his thoughts and instinctively leaned in and kissed 2B.

For both of them the surprise of the motion caused a rush of data across their central systems and then the flowing of pleasure into their nervous systems with tension building in their loins. As 2B felt the embrace subside she began to relax and let 9S's dominance flow over her. Her back muscles relaxed and she reciprocated his kiss with her own lips pressing back against his, accepting her latent desires to consume 9S's essence. Instinct took over as 2B leaned back and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck guiding her to the ground and him on top of her. At first their circuits were overwhelmed but now screamed one command; more. More. More!

Feeling 2B reciprocate his advances excited 9S even more and gave him more courage. He tilted his head pressed on 2B's lips again as she lined up with his and felt their fluids exchange. The soft and warm embraces of their lips turned into a dance as they felt their higher thought circuits shut down. Each kiss was a moment of excitement and freedom. 9S started moving his hands onto 2B's chest and began messaging like before. He now savoured all the smoothness his fingers allowed him to touch, he felt them glide underneath her breast guard and displace her breasts. His hands naturally fit over top the breasts as he messaged them and felt the erect nipple gliding across his palm. To 2B's satisfaction she let out an unintentional moaned while her lips were against 9S's. Her mouth parted letting out her tounge and 9S meeting the movement of her lips, embraced her tounge with his. They fell into a trance, having their lips move against each other and 9S's hands stimulating 2B's breasts in unison.

9S released for a moment now admiring the other aspects of 2B's face, he began kissing down her cheek, along her jaw, and down her neck. As his curiosity of which part of 2B's body would best stimulate her his lips made their way down to her breasts, now dislodged from her leotard. He could now admire the pink nipples, erect and desirous, 2B felt his stare, how her breasts were further arousing him and quivered slightly at the thought of him being more aggressive. 9S kissed around her right breast as his other hand continued to caress the left one. He kissed her nipple directly with his lips overlapping the areole, making 2B shift as he did so. He proceeded to flick the tip of his tounge around the circumference of the nipple, allowing his tounge to appreciated its shape and erect nature. 2B began to squirm and let out audible gasps to their mutual pleasure. Following her erotic sounds 9S continued his work as he squeezed the breast closer to him. 2B felt hot and overwhelmed and couldn't help but shift her legs and let out "oohs" and "ahhs" as 9S's tounge worked her over. It was then she reached down and slid her hand onto 9S's crotch. 9S stopped and move back for a moment as he looked down at the bulge in his shorts. A lewd smile spread across 2B's lips.

'Oh my.' she said as she sat up and placed both hands onto 9S's bulge.

2B knew exactly what this was. She remembered the restricted vidfiles 21O had shown her. This was 9S's 'male penis'. The thing that was supposed to go inside her.

'I've always been curious about this. Do you know what to do with it?' asked 2B with a smile.

9S had no idea what was going on and the fluid rushing away from his central processing circuits wasn't helping. He had always had this part but it never got like this, it felt bloated and hot like it had a fire inside it. He shook his head slowly from side to side while blushing.

2B laughed a little to herself, this scanner knows so much but not about _**this**_.

She helped take off 9S's jacket and boots, when it came to his shorts she slid them off slowly, revealing his manhood as it flopped out of his shorts. Both its length and girth surprised 2B as she let out a gasp at it's size. She studied its veins and tip, seeing one on vidfile was much different than in real life, it felt more exciting and a little dangerous.

She didn't waste any time as she started kissing the tip as 9S let out a surprised gasp. Moving her hand down his shaft she caressed him as her lips kissed around the tip, again and again. She did this until her lips slid over and engulfed his cock with her mouth, feeling his throbbing pulse within her mouth she felt her heart flutter as she let her instinct take over. She began to move her head back and forth on 9S's hard cock as he could only watch and process the immense feeling. 2B started to enjoy the power she had over 9S as her pleasure had paralyzed him, and her in a sort of trance. The more she felt the throbbing in her mouth the more she began to fall into a pattern of moving her lips up and down 9S's shaft until she fell into a bobbing motion.

"2-2B, I can't-" gasped 9S as he put his hands around the back of her head.

2B felt the swelling of his cock and dived down on it as she could feel it convulse and release a liquid inside her mouth. She still kept her lips locked around his shaft as he finished. Finally 2B unlocked her mouth from 9S's cock as it slid out with a wet plop covered in 2B's stringy saliva as a white liquid dripped down her chin. All they could do was catch their breaths while blushing.

'That felt amazing!' said 9S almost stumbling over.

'I'm glad to hear that.'

'However…. I still haven't been satisfied yet.' As she laid back down on the sand and spread her legs open. 'I want you in here~'

'O-okay.' said 9S with a gulp.

As 9S fully undressed he got on his knees to position himself to penetrate 2B. Just looking at her vulva and thighs was enough to make him hard again and taking one hand, he guided his cock to her opening. Feeling the smooth tips of 9S's cock glide along her pussy made 2B wet and impatient, wrapping her hand over his cock she helped him guide it to her opening.

'You've got to just push there.' she said with exasperation.

9S could feel the opening give way a little more each time he pushed against it, along with 2B's gasps. Getting impatient 9S grabbed onto 2B's thighs and gave a steady and long push as he felt himself slide deeper inside. 2B moaning and panting at this point was overwhelmed with a pleasure she had never known, and every time she thought it had gone in all the way it surprised her more how much it continued.

Eventually 9S made his way into 2B until he was bending over her with his cock firmly inside her, amazed by the tightness of her insides wrapping around him. Suddenly losing focus he looked over 2B's red face and kissed her. A long passionate kiss that 2B reciprocated with her pressure, and as they kissed 2B could feel her insides contract and moisten as 9S's cock pulsated with pleasure. As the kiss ended and 9S went for another he began to move back and forth. Feeling the pleasure of the momentum 2B lets out small gasps and moans inside 9S's kisses as let herself enjoy his ride.

9S could feel himself being engulfed by 2B's presence and at the same time feel like her only protector, he felt as if this moment was a testament to an enternal bond between them. He began to feel more comfortable and gradually moved more of his length in and out of her. 2B feeling this managed to blurt out 'I love you 9S!'

'2B!' gasped 9S as he could feel his cock being charged with energy. Began to move only for 2B, only love for 2B, only to exist for 2B

2B lifted up her legs and wrapped them around 9S's back, helping him pummel her more and more. 9S put his hands down to support his upper body and he focused on his hips sliding in and out of 2B until it became a manic rhythm. 2B moving in tandem tried moving her hips and lower back to meet 9S's thrusts as her legs kept his movements in check. Among the constant hammering of her soft insides 2B could feel a pulsation build up inside her, like some foreign energy

'2B I-' blurted out 9S as gave 2B a deep kiss. 9S could feel his liquids ready to come out again but this time the feeling came deep within his being, like some kind of gale was about to expel itself from his flesh.

As the feeling was reaching the limitations of his body he felt his mind go almost blank, his muscles tense, and instinct take over as his thrusts become more and more rapid. Feeling this approach 2B braced herself as her insides began to stiffen and a tension coursed itself from her bottom to her top.

9S lost control amidst the sweat and panting, feeling the energy slip out of his control he slammed his cock passionately into 2B as he arched backwards letting out a deep moan as his liquid poured into 2B. In synch with 9S, 2B arched her stomach skyward as 9S made his final thrust, feeling the hot liquid pour deep inside her made her from the massive throbbing cock she let out a silent moan. They both felt their body's go numb save the feeling of relief coursing through his spine, like a rubber band finally snapping after being overstretched.

The moment after they both let out deep rabid panting as they felt their sensors come back into focus. 9S slipped his cock out of 2B leaving a trail of white liquid inside of her that came gushing out, this feeling of 9S's liquid inside her left 2B with a warm emotion of joy. 'I own a piece of him that no one can take away' she thought.

'2B, I never… want to be apart from you.' Said a breathless 9S.

'I need you.' He continued.

'I need you too… Nines.'

The two androids in the desert rested on top of each other, holding one another while dreaming of the future. The both remain silent in, enjoying the desert sun.


End file.
